Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a deposition apparatus for organic light-emitting diodes, and more particularly, to a deposition apparatus for organic light-emitting diodes in which a target is disposed in the lower region and a piece of glass is disposed above the target so that a deposition material may be deposited on the lower surface of the glass in an upward deposition manner.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of the information age, the field of displays that visually display electrically conveyed information signals is rapidly developing. Thus, research into the development of various flat panel display devices that are thinner and lighter and consume less power continues.
Representative example of such flat panel display devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, an electro luminescence display (ELD) device, an electro-wetting display (EWD) device, and an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device.
These flat panel display devices commonly require a flat display panel to realize an image. Such a flat display panel is configured in such a manner that a pair of substrates is bonded to face each other with a particular light-emitting material or polarizer material interposed therebetween.
Among these, the organic light-emitting display (OLED) device is a device that displays an image using organic light-emitting diodes, which are self-luminous elements.
Such an organic light-emitting display device ideally generates a limited amount of heat compared to other flat panel display devices. In addition, the demand for organic light-emitting display devices in industry is increasing due to the self-luminous advantage thereof. In a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device, a crucible, in which an organic material is stored, is heated so that the vaporized organic material is deposited in the form of a thin film on a piece of glass.
At this time, a mask having a predetermined pattern formed thereon, through which the organic material may selectively pass, is located between the glass and the crucible. The organic material is deposited on the glass in conformity with the pattern of the mask. The method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display using the mask is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 351822.
However, as the piece of glass becomes larger, when the glass sags down due to gravity and thus comes into contact with the mask, deformation of the mask may occur. Therefore, it may be desirable for the glass to come into contact with the mask without causing deformation of the mask.
Moreover, because the amount that the glass sags and the amount that the mask sags are different, great amounts of time and expense need to be consumed to precisely align them, and the different amounts of sag deteriorate uniformity of contact, which may increase the defect rate due to spots.